fllegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Champions
Champions (Info) Each city of Foe must have one champion. Each champion has one element and a tech disk that is based on their elemental city and element. All champions were summoned to Tech city and meet champ legend “Sky” he told them a rising villain is coming and all our elements combined will get them through impossible tasks and get all crystals to forge before the villain does. Champions (People) Sky Sky is a non-playable character that is the main character in the FLL storyline. He visited each city, summoned each champion in the country and brought them to Tech City to defeat the rising villain, AlphaZero, on his attack to destroy human kind. Sky is located in every city as he tries to save the world with the loader and the champions. Flare Flare (Full Name: Flare Aurea Vulco) is a Non-Playable Character who is a major NPC in the Vulco and Vulcanis Storylines. She is the current heiress to the Vulco Throne. Flare also very much hates being called a Princess. Base TBA Ormix Ormix (Ormix Lumin Mettral) is a half-angel and the main NPC of The Sky storyline. He is one of the six Heroes of Prophecy. Yen Yen is located in Tech ciy square in front of the tech armory coming soon store, he is joined by CheeseheroX. Yen will be placed in the Tech Armory in the future to sell new FLL items. More of Yen's storyline is coming soon Rexan Rexan is a non-playable character and Sky's brother. He is located in many places and will be placed in future areas, but he will have different colors of clothes every time. Rexan's first appearance is in the Hotel of Tech City square; his colors were blue and white. His second appearence was beside the Tech City mall. His colors were red and black. His NPC box reads that you must do quests in a future area. Rodri TBA Deivid Dievid or Deivid is one of the most powerful of the champions (You may notice Sky uses Deivid alot in FLL sneek peeks or photos.) Deivid owns his own place next to the Tech City mall. It is a green dome made for battling, and inside you can play the first mission. In his mission, you can battle monsters and unlock the first ever mission shop that gives you a gun and its enhanced version, the Death gun. Deivid is standing in two places: inside of the place and outside of the battle dome. In 0.3 deivid stands in the new background of the Robot Xyo battle area. CheeseHeroX CheeseheroX! Is the name, he standing outside of the hairshop but does not do anything but breathe. In beta 0.2 the team made Cheese without a NPC button, but in the coming soon version 0.3 Sky added the NPC button to give some ideas of his upcoming storyline. Cheeseherox is part of the champions that were summoned by Sky to save the earth. Cheese does not have a tech disk yet because he is not a official champion. And in the right of the picture Cheese stands with his pet... mouse? Ringoz's Brother Ringoz's brother works with Ringoz at the hairshop, giving the player customization features like new hair styles and new hair color. In 0.3, we release Techno Memebership and armor. Customizing will be membership only. The same mistake as Ringoz's NPC was for his brother also. His brother was put in to the same room and they both had the same look. In 0.3 The team is adding Ringoz's brother to have a NPC button, just like Ringoz.